Seventeen Years
by WondrousDream
Summary: Hermione always thought that she was just a muggleborn girl with nothing very special about her. On her seventeenth birthday, Hermione will find out that she was wrong. DHr, RL, HG.


Hey everyone! This is my first story and I hope everyone likes it!!!!!!! Oh, besides the first part of this chapter, the whole thing will be in Hermione's point of view. Okay, here it is:

September 19th 1980

To anyone that saw her, she would look like a very normal young woman taking her baby for a nighttime stroll. No one would be able to tell from looking at her that she was anything but normal, that she was hiding a secret.

She looked around, wondering which was the right house. At last she saw it. It was a small but cozy looking place and she knew it would be the right place. She just knew it.

Suddenly tears sprang to her deep blue eyes. She knew what she had to do, but that didn't make it any easier. She looked at the stroller and saw her baby, a little girl who had already inherited her mother's gorgeous eyes. Even more tears streamed down her face.

The woman made sure that no one could possibly be watching and quickly grabbed her wand. She muttered a few words and pointed her wand at the baby. Immediately the little girl's eyes turned brown and the head of black hair changed into brown hair.

The woman was about to take her baby out of the stroller when she changed her mind. She cast another spell, much happier with this one. When she's seventeen, the woman thought, then I'll meet her and tell her everything.

Soon the sleeping baby was put inside a cushioned carrier. She was left on the doorstep of the house, wearing a small necklace. Inside the carrier was a note. The woman walked away. She turned and looked at her child one last time.

You know you're doing the right thing, she thought, her life would be horrible with me. The woman was tempted to go back and take her baby home with her again, just as she had done the past few times she had tried this. But this time was different, she knew that it was getting hard to keep it a secret that she had two babies and it would just keep on getting harder.

She whispered, "Goodbye Hermione, I'll miss you darling." With that she walked away, not seeing the smile that had suddenly appeared on the baby's face. Someday we'll meet, she thought, and you'll meet your twin sister too.

Then Serena Parkinson walked away, fully expecting to see her daughter in seventeen years, not knowing that this would be the night that her husband's bad temper would finally kill her. That she would die in the worst way possible, beaten to death by her husband, and leave behind two daughters. Pansy Parkinson, raised by Paul Parkinson to be cruel and snobby, and Hermione Granger, raised by the Grangers to be kind and caring. No one knew the secret of Serena Parkinson, except for a little book, addressed to her daughters in the case of her death. A little book that would not be discovered for over seventeen years.

The next morning the Grangers found a baby on their doorstep, a sweet little girl who looked amazingly like them. She was wearing a necklace and came with a small note. The note read:

_Please take care of her. Never tell her that she is not your child. Her name is Hermione and she's very special. I know you will be great parents. Please do not try to find me, I am long gone by now. Keep the necklace and give it to Hermione when she is seventeen.. Goodbye and good luck!_

The Grangers were very surprised, yet pleased. They had actually been planning on adopting a baby but this was much easier. Then they realized they did not know her birthday. They decided that her new birthday would be September 19th, the night that she had been delivered to them.

The years flew by and slowly the Grangers began to think of Hermione as their own child. When she was accepted into Hogwarts they were not really surprised because as the letter said, Hermione was very special. Soon Hermione was going into her last year at Hogwarts, and though no one knew it, everything was about to change.

Hey, I'm sorry this is pretty short but it's just the prologue. Please tell me if you like it so far! I have so many ideas for this story!!!! Please, please review!!!!

Love,

WondrousDream

P.S. Please review!!! I'll love you forever!


End file.
